


There is always two of them

by Darca



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Violence, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca
Summary: Scream au based on the first movie.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	There is always two of them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiko/gifts).



> Dedicated to Amiko as her beautiful art - link [Here](https://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi/status/1322676575406596096/photo/) \- inspired me to write this. Go check out her profile! I stayed up to 4am on a work day to write this so I hope you will like it xD  
> I haven't written anything in a very long time and I have no beta but I hope you will enjoy it anyway! I really do like writting psychos.

She’s running through the garden - aiming for the slightly open door to the house. She doesn’t look back knowing all too well that she is being chased.

Her feet are unsteady on the wet grass but so are the killer’s. Short of breath she reaches the patio and bursts through the door slamming it behind her. She locks it just in time to hear the killer slam into them on the other side. There is a pause. And then there is a sharp edge of the knife piercing through the door. Her eyes go wide but she doesn’t scream - there was no one here who could hear her.

She quickly turns around, takes a frying pan off the stove and runs to the front door. She is so close but to her horror the handle moves and she makes a turn for the stairs noticing from the corner of her eye the figure clad in black.

She dives into one of the rooms in the long corridor and hides behind the door. Her grip tightens on the handle of the pan and she takes one steadying breath trying not to reveal her location to the killer by breathing too loud.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Hopper promised to keep them safe, he was already checking all the evidence and had few suspects. The killings stopped for a month, they thought it was finally over and now this. At least the killer went after her and left Jonathan alone. Barb didn’t have such luck all those weeks ago.

Shudder run through her spine when she heard the squeak of the floorboards right outside the room she was in.

She held her breath praying for the killer to go away.

There was silence and then the dark shadow started slowly entering the room.

“Hey!” she shouted. The killer turned and she slammed the pan right into his hand making him drop the knife. She didn’t had time to take another swing so she braced herself and pushed the killer as hard as she could dropping the pan in the process. He went out of balance tripping over something laying on the floor. She didn’t waste any second and dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

The front door was open. If only she could get to her neighbours and call the police all of them would be finally safe.

She gasped in surprise and terror as she almost body slammed into the figure that appeared out of nowhere in the door. It was Ghostface. But, how?!

The breathless “No,” escaped her mouth before her brain restarted and told her to run. She managed to reach the kitchen before she felt a strong grip on her arm.

She pulled with all her might but the killer was stronger. They turned her around and pushed to the floor. Her back connected painfully with the kitchen island making her see stars.

It was over. To her surprise she didn’t feel scared anymore - she was furious.

She looked defiantly at the stupid mask that was hiding the killer’s face.

“Hargrove, I know it’s you. You may have had alibi for the night of Barb’s murder but I know it’s you.” She straightened and looked at him with disgust. “Everyone may have been fooled by your smiles but I knew better. Deep down you are rotten. At least have the courage to look me in the eye.”

The killer slightly tilted his head to the right but otherwise didn’t make a move.

“Nancy, that hurt my feelings.” She winced when she heard the familiar voice, but it wasn’t coming from the person in front of her as she expected.

Her confusion was cleared when another person with a Ghostface mask on entered the kitchen and stopped right beside the other one.

The killer took off his mask in a swift move and there he was – Hargrove with his maniac smile that he often wore during basketball matches when he was targeting players from the opposite team.

“There was two of you,” she said incredulous. “That’s why you had the alibi!”

Hargrove chuckled.

“That’s how it is, Nancy. By the way, I didn’t expect you to charge with such strength, that was a nice move!”

“Why would you do that? All these people, Barb? You murdered all of them!”

“Calm down, it’s life. They would have died anyway, people are not immortal.” He emphasized by pointing the knife he was holding at her. “We just made sure they departed in a more memorable way.”

“You are sick,” she hissed. She stole glances here and there but there was no way she would be able to run in time.

“The back door is closed by the way. Just so you don’t think about something silly like trying to outrun us.”

She snapped her attention back to Hargrove and poured all her hatred into her stare. The guy had the audacity to look amused, pleased even.

“Tell you what, I will tell you why we killed but you have to first guess whose behind the second mask.”

He had to be joking.

“You want me to guess, really? Are we in primary school?”

“Don’t be a spoil sport, Nancy. You have one shot. If you guess correctly we will make your death less painful, how about that?”

“You are repulsive Hargrove. Just kill me already.”

“Oh, such a shame, aren’t you even a little bit curious? Don’t you want to know who caused you so much pain and suffering? Who you should be cursing in the afterlife if you believe in one?”

She ignored Hargrove and looked at the other figure still wearing the mask.

“Come on Nancy, you don’t lose anything by playing a little game.”

She stayed silent.

“How about if I told you it was someone you know?” he said innocently, playing with the knife in his hand.

After a pause Hargrove sighed into the silence.

“Ok, how about this. You play with us and I promise we won’t touch Jonathan. Seems fair, right?”

Against all reason just for a second she felt hope again. Even if she was about to die maybe at least she could save her beloved.

It must have shown on her face as Hargrove’s face lit up in delight.

“That’s it, alright, that’s what we are talking about!” She felt sick to the bone that she was playing into his cards. “That’s what I like about you Nancy, you are always reasonable. Now, think a moment about this and let us know who the second bad person is.”

Her mind went into frenzy, looking for someone who would fit the profile. Who didn’t had strong alibi and could have been able to go on a killing spree.

“It has to be Tommy,” she finally said. “He adores you and he would be crazy enough to go with your plan if you asked him.”

She held her breath but her hope quickly crumbled when Hargrove shook his head in disappointment.

“Nancy, that was an obvious choice, you could have done better.” 

“Tommy looks like someone that could go crazy but he wouldn’t be able to stomach killing.”

She squeezed her eyes closed. It was stupid of her to let them play with her.

“Hey, Nancy.” She flinched when she felt a caress on her cheek. When she opened her eyes Hargrove was right there, mere centimetres away from her face. “Don’t crumble on us like that yet, ok?” Hargrove’s voice sounded as if he was worried for her but there was nothing warm behind it. “Should we give her another try?” He added turning slightly to the other killer. After a moment there was a nod and Hargrove was once again staring at her, a big smile playing on his lips.

“You see Nancy, we will be nice enough to give you a second chance.” He stood up and went back to his previous place. “Now, don’t disappoint us with this one, ok?”

She had enough. She was tired, cold, and she wanted for this nightmare to end. But she had to be brave for Jonathan. Maybe Hargrove was a psychopath but she knew he always kept his promises.

“Heather.”

Hargrove gasped in surprise.

“How did you know?!”

“Is it her?” she asked, her voice betraying the hope she had.

Then Hargrove started laughing and she felt like crying.

“Sorry Nancy, I was just joking around. It’s not Heather but I really liked this answer. That would be a nice surprise!”

“Should we make the big reveal?” Hargrove asked turning to the other killer again. There was another nod and Hargrove almost beamed in joy. He went behind the second killer and threw his arm over their shoulder, making them look like best buddies.

“Ready Nancy? It’s time for the show!” The second killer moved his hand and slowly took off the mask.

“No…”

“Hey, Nance.”

“Steve?!” It couldn’t be true. It was some kind of nightmare and she had to wake up. “No, it can’t be you. You are too kind to be the killer. You…” she paused. “You gave Hargrove the alibi that one time. You told Hopper he was over at your house and you were watching movies together.”

Steve smiled and it was the first time she really felt scared since the chase. Steve looked crazy, eyes cold, and smile spreading on his lips was anything but the warm little smile he used to show her and the kids.

“You are right, Nance. You really are smart but not smart enough to have figured out this whole thing.”

“Steve,” her voice was breaking and eyes getting a bit blurry because of the tears. “Why?”

Hargrove barked out a laugh.

“You dare to ask?”

“Nance, Nance, Nance. It’s bullshit.” The smile disappeared from Steve’s face. “Isn’t that what you said to me when I asked if you loved me?”

“Really? All those people just because we broke up?!” She slammed her fists on the floor. “Steve! He is manipulating you, don’t you see it?!”

“Nance, you really broke my heart back then, that was very rude.” He turned his head to Hargrove and she audibly gasped when he kissed the guy on the cheek. “But thanks to you I found a new love.”

“I couldn’t really resist a pretty boy like him,” Hargrove added, his free hand tightening around Steve’s waist.

“Steve, this is not you!” she tried again.

“On the contrary. When I met Billy I immediately knew there was something special about him. From one word to another I asked him to kill with me and he was more than happy to oblige.”

“ _You_ asked him?!” she choked out. She wiped the tears streaming down her face with her sleeve and looked at Steve – her friend. “I don’t believe it.”

Steve chuckled and Hargrove made heart-eyes at him, which made her stomach turn.

“You better do. Who would believe that Steve Harrington, the King Steve that everyone loved, and now the favourite babysitter of six kids could kill anyone? I have created a perfect persona. Even Hopper treats me like his son and believes me without batting an eye. I would have killed sooner or later even if Billy wasn’t here with me, but it certainly made things easier.”

She was so lost and so scared. This just didn’t add up, didn’t make sense. How did everyone get fooled. Was it really the same Steve that watched over the kids so they wouldn’t drown in the quarry and packed their lunches?

“Barb?” she asked, remembering the gruesome pictures she stole from Hopper’s files.

“Well, that’s one on you Nance,” Steve said without any guilt. “She was your best friend and I wanted you to suffer. Shame you now have her blood on your hands.”

She didn’t care anymore, she wasn’t strong enough to listen to all of this. She was sobbing but she still looked at Steve, searching for the boy that she knew.

“You did this all because of me?”

“Oh no, don’t make everything about yourself, you are not that special,” he said, looking at her with cold indifference. “ You were just a tiny part of all of this.”

“Then why?”  
They both grinned and said simultaneously: “Because it’s fun!”

“No, no, NO!” She shouted clutching at her arms. “You are both fucking SICK!”

Steve mocked gasped.

“Nance, I didn’t know you could use such bad words. You certainly played a role of a good girl when we were together.”

She didn’t reply just looked at the person – at the monster in front of her.

“I thinks it’s time to end this one and for all. Don’t you think, sweetheart?” Hargrove said almost purring.

Steve rolled his eyes but nevertheless turned and gave Harrington peck on the lips.

“Yes, I’m satisfied for today. At least when it comes to killing,” he replied, suggestively reaching with his left hand and caressing Hargrove’s cheek. “Say ‘hi’ to Jonathan for me, will you?” he added looking back at her.

“W-what?” she asked, trying to comprehend what she just heard.

“You did lose the bet but I can promise you we won’t touch Jonathan, ok?” Hargrove smiled and Steve chuckled in delight. Hargrove slightly raised the hand that he had placed over Steve’s shoulder. He was holding a knife that was covered in blood.

Steve took the knife from Hargrove’s hand and sighed in pleasure when Hargrove kissed his neck in return. “You see, there is no need to go after him. He is already dead,” Steve finished, satisfaction written all over his face.

“No…”

“Now, isn’t it poetic that you will die killed by the same weapon, Nance? You should be grateful I will be able to reunite the both of you one last time.”

She couldn’t listen to this anymore. She screamed with everything she had looking at Steve who was slowly approaching her with a bloody knife in his hand. 


End file.
